


angsty one-shot

by pyromaniacblujay



Category: 60 Parsecs!
Genre: Gen, Swearing, vague mention of death, vague mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniacblujay/pseuds/pyromaniacblujay
Summary: After the blast, the Astro-Citizen crew members have made a bond that could never be broken by anything else. Or, so they thought.
Kudos: 6





	angsty one-shot

The blast hit them hard.

Everyone knew that, and it didn't have to be said out loud. Though, despite that, the crew have found comfort in each other-- a comfort that most likely would never have been found had they remained as simple co-workers in an unscathed space shuttle. It was grim of them to think about, but a part of them were even glad that a nuke came flying towards Icarus-13. They've made friends for a lifetime, and they were all confident that nothing would stop them.

Until those injuries got infected, and took Baby's life.

They were running out of resources, and they weren't able to craft a med-kit until it was too late for him. Emmet and Tom remained by Baby's body for hours after he passed away, and they only moved when the rest of the crew offered to help bury his body outside. The silence they shared at his makeshift grave that day was deafening.

They weren't able to heal much since then. Emmet knew that it would take more than a couple of weeks for everyone to heal, but he still blamed himself for not healing faster. He often found himself sitting in his dorm, running through all of the possibilities that could've happened to prevent Baby from dying. Emmet was so lost in his thoughts so often that he hardly noticed how his crew mates also changed-- Deedee staring down into her coffee and only sipping from it every few hours, April becoming just as irritable as before they all befriended each other if not more than, Maegan's workaholic tendencies kicking back in via constantly going out on expeditions despite her exhaustion and against Emmet's wishes, Tom not being quite as chatty as he used to be other than to try and awkwardly cheer the others up...

All of them were putting on a strong face-- whether intentionally or unintentionally-- to try and cope with their loss, but that only led to more conflict, stressing Emmet out further. He couldn't count the amount of times April had snapped at Tom for a mistake he'd made, or the amount of times he'd been worried sick about Maegan taking a little longer than he'd like her to, or the amount of times he had to comfort Deedee and wipe the tears off her face. Emmet seldom let himself rest. After all, he believed that as the captain, he had to stay strong for his crew members.

Today wasn't much different from the painful weeks that happened beforehand. Emmet sat at the Captain's chair with his clipboard and papers, scribbling down notes that serve no real purpose other than to distract himself. _Five cans of soup left. Still no contact from the prisoners. I'm fine. April's hungry, but she's fine otherwise. Two days since Maegan's left. Deedee's hungry, but she's fine otherwise. Tom..._

Emmet looked up from his clipboard and gazed around the room. "Where is Tom?"

Deedee responded with a shrug and a murmur that sounded vaguely like an "Iunno," and April scowled, jabbing the air with her screwdriver.

"The lazy ass's probably sleeping in again," she grumbled. Emmet glared at her for her language, to which April only rolled her eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting the hours since he woke up in his head, then silently cursing himself for not realising that Tom hasn't been out of his dorm all day so far.

"This late?" Emmet questioned, looking back over at April. "I know he has been sleeping until the afternoon lately, but it is well into the afternoon by now." April shrugged her shoulders.

"You expect me to know what's up?" She stood up and pocketed her screwdriver, her expression remaining as disgruntled as it usually was. "I can go and wake him up, if that's what you want." Emmet placed his clipboard on the table, standing up as well and nodding to her, figuring that she'd probably be the best person to wake somebody up, if it came to it. He took a mental note to lecture Tom about his habits.

April started towards the hallway that led to the dorms past the airlock, and Emmet followed after, partly to make sure that she doesn't try any dick moves. He made sure to keep a distance away from her despite that, since he knew that April could absolutely beat him to a pulp if he so much as accidentally grazed her in her current state. When she reached Tom's door, she glanced over towards Emmet with anger in her eyes, before rapping on the door.

"Hey, asshole! Wake up!" she shouted, much to Emmet's disdain. April waited for a couple minutes for a response before growling and punching the door, nearly causing Emmet to jump out of his boots. " _Wake up!_ The Hell are you doing in there?!"

She waited for a little bit longer this time, then let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, that's it," she growled, pushing the door open. "What the Hell do you think you're..."

April's eyes widened in horror. She took a few steps back, letting the door swing around to hit the wall on the other side. Before Emmet could question her, she shoved him aside and ran past him, visibly trying to force down the little she had left in her stomach, and ran straight into the airlock. Emmet's eyebrows furrowed in a great concern, and he rushed towards Tom's doorway to witness what shocked April that badly.

Emmet had only been brought back into reality when he heard Deedee's coffee cup shatter on the ground next to him. He slowly turned his head over to Deedee, whose hand was covering her mouth, frozen mid-gasp, unable to tear her eyes away from the terrible sight before them just as he had a couple minutes ago.

\---

As terrible of a thought it was, Emmet always figured that Deedee would be the first one to go out like that... not Tom, not that smiling jackass that told bizarre stories and cracked terrible jokes to cheer the others up. He always seemed so... _okay._

Emmet took it up to himself to throw out all of the rope that remained on the shuttle and make sure the others never left his sight, especially Deedee. Not that he expected her to get up and walk somewhere else anyway-- it was as if a vegetable had grown where Deedee's seat was. He was trying to find the words to talk to April, who was rocking herself in her seat with her knees up to her chest. Emmet found himself wanting to comfort both of them so badly, but he was in such shock himself that his mind drew a blank. All he could do was watch April quickly descend into madness as she muttered the same French words to herself over and over again.

The day crawled by so slowly. Every second of the day, Emmet kept blaming himself for not realising the signs sooner. At some point, he briefly thought about how he should ask the others to help him bury Tom's body, but he quickly decided against that. _Not now._ Deedee and April clearly weren't in the right mindset to deal with that at the moment. He could only hope that by a miracle, Maegan came back from her expedition early to help him deal with... well... _everything._

\---

He could hardly remember going to sleep and waking up in the morning. Emmet was still trying to process the events of yesterday. Deep down, he hoped that it was all a dream, but watching April cackling to herself in her seat with a brand new contraption atop her head, screaming about how she 'killed a man, Papa' and how it was all her fault that Tom was dead, and seeing a statue sculpted to look exactly like the Deedee he once knew reminded him that it wouldn't be a dream, no matter how many times he pinched himself or wished so much for it to be one.


End file.
